yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Moshe Safdie
Moshe Safdie, CC, FAIA (born July 14, 1938) is an Israeli/Canadian architect, urban designer, educator, theorist, and author. He is most identified with Habitat 67, which paved the way for his international career.Israeli architecture with eastern promise Biography Moshe Safdie was born in Haifa.Israeli architecture with Eastern promise His family moved to Montreal, Canada, in 1953. In 1959, Safdie married Nina Nusynowicz. The couple had two children, a daughter and a son. In 1961, Safdie graduated from McGill University with a degree in architecture.Safdie Rabines Architects In 1981, Safdie married Michal Ronnen, a photographer, with whom he has two daughters. Safdie is the uncle of Dov Charney, founder and CEO of American Apparel. Architecture career After apprenticing with Louis Kahn in Philadelphia, Safdie returned to Montreal to oversee the master plan for Expo 67. In 1964, he established his own firm to undertake Habitat 67, an adaptation of his McGill thesis. Habitat 67, which pioneered the design and implementation of three-dimensional, prefabricated units for living, was a central feature of Expo 67 and an important development in architectural history. He was awarded the 1967 Construction Man of the Year Award from the Engineering News Record and the Massey Medal for Architecture in Canada for Habitat 67. In 1970, Safdie opened a branch office in Jerusalem, which recently closed.Israeli architecture with eastern promise Among the projects he has designed in Jerusalem are Yad Vashem and Mamilla Mall. In 1978, after teaching at McGill, Ben Gurion, and Yale universities, Safdie moved his main office to Boston and became director of the Urban Design Program at Harvard University's Graduate School of Design, until 1984. From 1984 to 1989, he was the Ian Woodner Professor of Architecture and Urban Design at Harvard. Since the early 1990s, Safdie, a citizen of Canada, Israel, and the United States, has focused on his architectural practice, Safdie Architects, which is based in Somerville, MA and has branches in Toronto, Jerusalem, and Singapore. Safdie has designed six of Canada's principal public institutions as well as many other notable projects around the world, including the Salt Lake City Main Public Library, the Khalsa Heritage Centre in India, the Marina Bay Sands integrated resort in Singapore, the United States Institute of Peace headquarters in Washington, DC, the Kauffman Center for the Performing Arts in Kansas City, and the Crystal Bridges Museum of American Art in Bentonville, Arkansas. Architectural style Moshe Safdie's works are known for their dramatic curves, arrays of geometric patterns, use of windows, and key placement of open and green spaces. His writings and designs stress the need to create meaningful, vital, and inclusive spaces that enhance community, with special attention to the essence of a particular locale, geography, and culture. He is a self-described modernist. Awards and recognition * Companion of the Order of Canada * Gold Medal, Royal Architectural Institute of Canada * Richard Neutra Award for Professional Excellence * Mt. Scopus Award for Humanitarianism, Jerusalem In November 2011, Punjab Chief Minister honoured Safdie at the inauguration ceremony of the Khalsa Heritage Museum. He said Safdie had studied Sikh religion for two years before designing the heritage museum. Safdie said he wanted the museum to look 300 years old and he thought he had succeeded in this objective. Projects *Marina Bay Sands, 2010, Singapore